Living Arrangements
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: Where Roxas and Sora discover that their living situation was really not going to work out for them. RxN SxK.
1. Rude awakening

Roxas had a problem.

Like, a real problem.

In fact, his problem was so huge, that sometimes he just wanted to rip his hair out in frustration. Except that that would be painful and he'd rather not do it. A better idea would be to take his keyblades and just smash Sora up until he was a beaten, bloody mess on the ground, but then, that would just make his problem a lot worse.

He took a deep breath, before letting it out slowly. Naminé had told him it was a great trick to control one's temper, and so far he'd been trying it whenever clobbering something would work to his detriment. In fact, just thinking about what Naminé had told him reminded him of his problem, and he had to clench his fists to keep himself from breaking something.

It had been 3 days. Three whole freaking days since Sora had even laid eyes on Kairi, and Roxas was at his wits end. After all, hadn't both Kairi and Sora promised they'd be together every day so that he and Naminé could be together? But no. Stupid Sora and his stupid forgetful memory. It was amazing that he'd managed to survive for so long. But of course, this wasn't helping his problem any. He needed to get Sora off his lazy arse and get him to walk over to Kairi's place so that he and Naminé could see each other. Before he could do that though, he needed to wake him up, which was easier said than done. Hell, beating Xemnas was a lot easier than attempting to rouse his narcoleptic partner from his sleep.

"Sora…" Roxas called. "Sora. Hey Sora, get up already!"

Nothing. The brunet didn't even stir.

"Uggghhhh! Come on you stupid lazy good-for nothing! It's been seventy-two hours since I've seen Naminé, and I'll be darned if you make me wait another hour!"

Sora merely rolled over, hugging his pillow and muttering something about good-luck charms and key chains.

"Arrrgghhhh! Come on! Don't make me actually use the keyblade on you! You know I'll do it!"

"Five more minutes Kairi…it's so warm out..mmmpphhzzzz…"

Roxas raised his fists before throwing them down along with a breath of air. This was not working. He thought for a minute, before hitting upon an idea.

"Sora, look out! Xehanort is about to attack Riku!"

"Noo…Riku…watch out…I'll save youlkljmmzzzz…" Sora turned over on his other side.

Roxas smacked his forehead. So much for the strong bond of friendship those two supposedly shared.

"Sora, King Mickey is here and he has an urgent message to tell you!"

"Shhheeezzzzzzz…"

"Sora, Hell's freezing over!"

"In two minutes..."

"Sora! Oh my gd, Kairi's stripping herself in the middle of the beach!"

"Huh? !" Sora's eyes flew open, looking around desperately. Instead, all he was met with was his Nobody having a good laugh at his expense.

"Who knew that would work? Guess I know what to try next time I want to wake you."

"Aww man, Roxas! Did ya have to do that? I was in middle of such a good dream!"

Said blond crossed his arms over his chest. "You've been asleep since eight last night."

"So?"

"It's ten o'clock, Sora! You've been sleeping for the last fourteen hours!"

"Oh…" Sora sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, what did you need to wake me up for anyways?"

"It's been three days since you've seen Kairi," Roxas glared at him.

"So?" Sora yawned.

"_I_ haven't seen Naminé for the last three days either, because of you."

"Oh…" Sora looked thoughtful for a moment, before his face broke into an impish smile. "Looks like someone has a _cruuush_….!"

Roxas clenched his fists. "It's not like that! I just like hanging out with her. She's definitely more entertaining than you!"

Sora leaned back on his pillows, arms beneath his head. "Entertaining, huh?"

Roxas, realizing what that had sounded like, clenched his fists and stomped his foot in frustration. "Just get up already!"

"Sure, Roxas. Heh, wait till I tell Kairi why I came to visit her."

"And wait till I tell Naminé that you were dreaming about a naked Kairi," the blond rebounded, smirking as his Other blanched.

"I was _not_ dreaming about Kairi naked!"

"Sure you weren't. You just keep telling yourself that."

"Wait, I—Roxas! That isn't true!"

"So why'd it wake you up then?"

"Be-Because! She's my best friend; I don't want to see her…walking around without any clothes on! She…She could get sick!"

"'She could get sick'? C'mon Sora, is that the best you can do?"

"Roxas! I mean it!"

"Uh huh. I totally believe you."

Sora narrowed his eyes. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"What do you think, Sherlock?"

"Arrrgghhhh!"

**Later that day…**

"Roxas!"

"Naminé!"

The two Nobodies stood a little apart from one another, still somewhat shy in each other's presence. As they walked together, Roxas cast a glance back at Sora, who was being hugged by an emotional Kairi.

"So I take it Sora was the reason you didn't come by for the last couple of days?" Naminé began the conversation.

"Yeah, kid's got a lot on his mind, ya know? Guess that's what happens when you're a keyblade holder and have to save the world and all that."

"So how'd you get him to come by today? Kairi wanted to go over to visit last night, but he was already sleeping by the time she knocked on his door."

"Oh," Roxas gave a smirk. "You can say…I've got my ways."

* * *

A/N:

just something i thought up after re-watching the scene where Roxas and Naminé meet up again for the billion-hundreth time. i just thought it would be amusing to think of how it would have actually worked out with the whole 'we'll be together every day' arrangement that Kairi had set up XD

sorry if the characters are ooc or something. i'm completely new to the kh fandom, i'm still watching cutscenes from all the various video games, and confused as hell about a lot of stuff, but i've found a new otp to gush over, so i'm happy ^^

well, let me know what you thought of this. i have more ideas for scenarios/mishaps with these two, so i might turn this into a collection of fics, but only if people are interested in reading it.

review please!


	2. Stalking isn't so bad after all

Sora rubbed the back of his head in annoyance, as he looked over at where his Nobody and Naminé were sitting together, laughing at something the blond had said.

It wasn't that he _minded_ that the two of them were together, it was just that Roxas barely let him go twenty-four hours without going to visit Kairi so that he could see the blonde Nobody. And not that he thought Kairi cared or anything, but he was fast running out of excuses as to why he was suddenly coming over every day.

_Like…_

"Oh, hey Kairi! I was just..uh…passing by."

"Sora, you live right next door."

"Yeah, and isn't it amazing how large of a distance right next door could be?"

_Or…_

"Hey Kairi! Uh…just wanted to know if you want to hang out with me today?"

"Don't we hang out every day?"

"Yeah! Hahaha, totally forgot about that, you know, with everything that's happened…"

_And even…_

"Hi…Sora. What a…surprise…"

"Hey Kairi, I just…uh…you know what…never mind."

Sora threw himself back on the paopu tree he was sitting on, wondering how much of an idiot the redhead thought he was. And it wasn't like he could just _tell_ her that he was coming over because Roxas wanted to hang out with Naminé. He may be dense sometimes, but even he was aware how much that would hurt his best friend's feelings.

And speaking of best friend…

"Hey Sora."

"Kairi!" The brunet sprang up like a jack-in-the-box, as he righted himself on the tree trunk.

She clambered up next to him, and for a few moments there was just silence between them. Finally, the redhead broke it.

"Listen Sora, I noticed that you've been coming over a lot lately—"

"I can explain that!" The brunet interrupted, heart pounding in his chest. Was this the part where Kairi was going to tell him that she thought he was a crazed stalker and didn't want anything to do with him anymore? Or maybe she would tell him that he was creeping her out too much, and that their friendship was over? He wouldn't be able to handle that. Not after everything that's happened between them, he couldn't just let her go.

"No, it's okay, I understand," the redhead continued, laying her hand on top of his before blushing and quickly retracting it. "I mean, a lot has happened, and…things have changed."

This was it. It was over. He was going to _kill_ Roxas, even if he had to stab himself with the keyblade to do it. Wake him up at some ungdly hour on the weekend, fine, but ruin his friendship with his best-friend-possibly-more-than-that-maybe-crush, and there would be hell to pay.

"It's understandable, what with me getting kidnapped by Axel and everything, that you'd be a little over-protective, but I wanted to let you know that…it's okay now. Xemnas was destroyed, you defeated him, and all the other organization members are gone. So it's alright to let up a little."

Images of Roxas's maimed and injured body came to a screeching halt, as Sora processed what the redhead had said. He managed to get out a stunningly intelligible "Huh?"

Kairi chuckled. "Oh Sora, you're so sweet sometimes." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, as the brunet realized that this whole situation was actually playing out in his favor.

"So you're…uh…not mad or anything?" He asked cautiously.

Kairi pulled away, smiling. "No, it actually makes me feel safe, knowing that you care so much, and are looking out for me. I just didn't want you to worry. I'll be okay, I promise."

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm glad Kairi. And you know I'll always be there to protect you."

"Thanks, Sora," the redhead smiled again, before embracing him once more.

The brunet hugged her back. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Actually.

This was better than okay.

He'd made it past first base with Kairi, without even trying.

HA.

Wait till he told Roxas _that_.

* * *

A/N:

On the shorter side, but most of these will probably be short, since they're just drabbles.

Sorry for taking so long to update, i've had loads of ideas, but had to put them on hold bec. of tests and studying. but i finally got the time now to sit and write more, so expect fast updates! i'm hoping to post a chapter every day, or every couple of days, depending on how much time i have to spare.

most of these will be taking place pre-kh3D, but i'll let you know if there's spoilers.

thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and faved last chapter, i honestly wasn't expecting anyone to review, but you guys really made my day when you did!

**Next chapter: Sora and Kairi do some relationship analyzing, and draw their own conclusions about Roxas and Naminé**

review please!


	3. It's the red hair

Sora and Kairi entered the living room in Sora's house, and looked across to where their Nobodies were sitting silently beside each other. Naminé was busily sketching in her notebook, while Roxas was polishing one of his keyblades. What had caught the attention of their original selves was the fact that neither of them had said anything to each other at all, and they've been in that position for the last hour.

"Weird, huh?" Sora remarked, crossing his arms.

"I guess they're _that_ type of couple," Kairi mused, holding her chin thoughtfully.

"'That type'?" The brunet repeated confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Kairi moved to sit on the couch, the keyblade wielder following behind her. "Both of them are the quiet, silent type. More on the introverted side. So it makes sense they would enjoy doing things together, even if it doesn't involve any interaction or talking on their part."

"Silent? Introverted?" Sora gave a laugh. "Sorry Kairi, but Roxas is anything but that!"

Kairi looked at the brunet curiously. "Really? He always struck me as being the 'strong and silent' type. Kind of like Riku."

Sora shook his head, still laughing. "No way. Roxas is loud. Like, really loud. You should hear him in the morning when he tries to wake me up. He can get seriously annoying."

"_Roxas_ wakes you up in the morning?" Kairi gave a teasing laugh. "I wonder what his secret is!"

Sora tried really hard not to blush as he thought of the ways Roxas had been rousing him from his slumber, almost all of them involving the redhead sitting beside him. "Well, hey, when you've got someone making a racket inside your head, you'll wake up too," was all he said instead.

"Hmm…" Kairi leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees as she observed the two blonds across from her. "Naminé's pretty quiet; she doesn't really talk to me much, keeps to herself."

"Really? I wonder how she puts up with Roxas then."

"Don't they say opposites attract?" Kairi grinned at the boy beside her.

"I think that's overrated," Sora leaned back against the couch cushions, placing his hands behind his head. "I mean, look at us, we have a lot in common, and we're definitely not opposites."

Kairi was staring at him, her blue eyes big and wide. That was when Sora realized what he'd said.

Crap.

_Darnit!_

"I-I mean, as best friends, we have a lot in common!" He hurried to correct himself, lest the redhead think he was being serious and then promptly reject him.

"Right!" Kairi agreed, though there was a note of disappointment in her voice. "And best friends usually make the best couples, huh?"

"Usually," Sora grinned at her, before looking at their two Nobodies. "So what do you think Roxas and Naminé have in common?"

"They're both blond," Kairi mused. "Though, they're not dumb blonds; Roxas looks like a pretty quick thinker."

"And they both come from awesome people," Sora added smugly. Kairi smacked his arm. "Hey! It's the truth!"

"They both seem to like quiet time together," The redhead continued her analyses.

"Er…they both have blue eyes?" Sora tried, running out of ideas.

Kairi frowned. "Well, I can't think of anything else either. Maybe they don't have as much in common as I thought they did."

Sora shrugged, not overly crushed by this piece of news.

"But they make a cute couple, don't you think?"

"Eh…"

Kairi shoved him playfully. "Oh c'mon Sora, you should at least be happy for them."

Sora wanted to say that he _would_ be happy for them, if he weren't sacrificing his sleep in order for them to be together.

The redhead seemed to interpret his silence as disapproval. "Okay, if you don't think they make a good couple, who would you put them with?"

Sora gave a startled "Huh?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess I could see Naminé with Riku…sort of. They've got that silent thing going for them."

"Wait, Riku? ! Oh c'mon Kairi! That would never work. You might as well put Roxas with…with…" Sora racked his mind. "With Axel or something!"

"Axel?" Kairi nearly shrieked. "You mean that creep who kidnapped me? Why in the world would you want Roxas dating _him_! Besides, I didn't know Roxas was gay."

"What? ! I never said Roxas was gay! All I said was that Naminé going out with Riku is as crazy as Roxas going out with Axel!"

"Well, _is_ Roxas gay?" Kairi had dropped her voice to a low whisper, not wanting to be overheard.

"Oh gee, I don't know," Sora rubbed the back of his head, feeling flustered. "I never asked him. Why, does he look like he is to you?"

Kairi frowned, as she stared at the blond Nobody. "Well, he doesn't _look_ it. And besides, he's dating Naminé, so he can't be gay. Though, he could be bi."

They were both silent for a moment, processing this thought, when Kairi turned to look at him, an idea taking hold in her mind.

"Hey Sora, if Roxas was bi, wouldn't that make you bi also?"

"What? !" The brunet yelped, nearly jumping off his seat. "Kairi, I swear I'm straight. Like, as straight as a ruler straight! I'm into girls and nothing else!"

"Oh good," Kairi smiled. Sora gave an audible sigh of relief, until the redhead's next question struck him.

"What kind of girls are you into?"

"W-What?"

Kairi turned her body so she was fully facing him. "You said you were into girls, so what kind of girls are you into?"

Sora began to sweat, as he tried to come up with a satisfactory answer that didn't hint at the fact that he was only into the girl sitting right before him. "Uh…er…I…uh…I like um…girls with long hair, yeah."

"Long hair?" Kairi arched a brow, resisting the urge to tug at her own red locks to see if they could be considered long. "What else?"

"Um…" Sora backed away slightly, as Kairi leaned forward, keen on hearing his answer. "I…uh…like girls who…are…um…" _c'mon Sora, think! Think!_ "Who can fight."

Kairi frowned. Girls who can fight? Well, she _did_ fight those heartless…but did Sora mean like that? Or did he mean girls who can _really_ fight? Who've trained their whole lives defeating monsters and other threats? He _had_ visited a lot of worlds; he was bound to meet a girl there who knew how to fight like a pro.

"What else?" She inquired, somewhat waspish, as she backed the boy into a corner on the couch.

"Uh…" Sora didn't know what to say, and Kairi was close…_way too close_ for him to properly think straight. "I..uh…"

Kairi frowned, leaning in even more so as not to miss a word said. For her part, she didn't realize the compromising position she was putting the two of them into, or else she would have backed off immediately.

"I like girls who…have…"

"Who have?" Kairi urged, pressing both her arms on either side of the boy to give her leverage, and leaning in even more.

Sora felt his face grow hot, as only a few inches of space separated the two of them. The redhead was, of course, oblivious to this fact, as she was staring intently into his eyes, waiting for his answer.

"…who…"

"Need to get a room."

Both teens seemed to freeze, as they slowly turned to face their smirking Nobodies.

"Are we interrupting something?" Naminé asked sweetly, hands behind her back.

"I dunno, looks to me like they're doing just fine right here," Roxas said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should leave them alone, let them do what they want on the couch."

"Okay," the blonde agreed, smiling. "Just be sure not to leave any messes." She teased, raising her finger.

"Yeah, or your mom will flip her lid," Roxas nodded towards his Other.

"Oh, and always make sure to use protection," Naminé added sternly.

At this point, Kairi's face was as red as her hair, and Sora wasn't faring much better either. They were still locked into their positions, seemingly unable to move as their Nobodies regarded them amusedly.

"One more thing," Roxas added, and his smile seemed particularly sadistic. "Riku came by earlier, while you guys were talking. He said he had a great time with you on your date last night, Sora, and wanted to know if you were ready to go public with your relationship, since you guys have been going out for about a year already."

"Yeah, congratulations to you two," Naminé clasped her hands together in front of her, seemingly the pinnacle of joy. "I'm so happy that you guys have found each other. And don't listen to anything anyone says to you. I think falling in love is a beautiful thing, even if it is two men."

With those parting words, the pair of blonds left the house, not a care in the world for the intensely awkward and uncomfortable silence left in their wake.

* * *

"Do you think that was too harsh?" Naminé asked, as they walked along the perimeter of the house.

"Nah," Roxas placed his hands behind his head. "Serves them right for talking about us while we were in the same room with them. Tch. Just cause we're Nobodies doesn't mean we're _deaf_."

They paused in their walk for a moment, as they heard a desperate shout of,

"KAIRI, I SWEAR I'M NOT GAY!"

"SORA YOU BIG FAT LIAR! HOW COULD YOU AND RIKU KEEP THIS FROM ME ALL ALONG? !"

"KAIRI, ROXAS AND NAMINÉ WERE LYING!"

"AND WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT? !"

"Heh," the blond chuckled. "I'd like to see Sora dig himself out of that!"

* * *

A/N:

Guess that's what you get for trying to break up the most awesome OTP ever, Sora...XD

i really like how this one turned out, lol. Sokai stole the show pretty much, but Roxas and Naminé will be back soon enough.

Oh, and incidentally, Sora picked Axel bec. he has red hair, which reminded him of Kairi. i wanted to have Sora saying that, and then have Kairi ask him why would it matter that he had red hair, and watch Sora put his foot deeper into his mouth, but i couldn't fit it in. oh well.

please please please review. i think i'm finally starting to get the hang of writing their personalities, so hopefully it won't be ooc anymore. but please review, it would really make my day.

**Next Chapter: Sora has a talk with Roxas about how he uses the keyblades.**


	4. Bonding

Roxas was happily minding his own business, munching on a bar of his favorite sea salt ice cream, when he felt a pair of eyes burning a hole through him. Admittedly, he'd felt that gaze for quite a few minutes already, but chose to ignore it. Unfortunately, his stalker didn't seem to be letting up, so finally he gave a sigh and turned towards his Other.

"What's up, Sora?"

Said brunet came by to sit beside him. "You're an arse, that's what."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "What happened, Kairi still thinks you're gay?" He couldn't help the smirk that lifted the corner of his lips.

"Do you know how long it took me and Riku to convince her that we weren't in a romantic relationship together?" Sora snapped.

"You could've just solved that problem by kissing her or something. That would've convinced her just fine," the blond replied calmly, taking another bite out of his ice cream bar.

"What!" Sora yelped, turning red. "I can't just go up to a girl and kiss her! Kairi would've killed me if I'd done that!"

"Nah, she likes you just as much as you like her," Roxas answered, as he passed him an extra bar of the ice cream he was eating, that he just so conveniently happened to have on him.

"Huh? Oh, thanks." Sora took a bite, making a face as he tasted it. "What kind of ice cream is this? It's salty…but also sweet."

"Sea salt ice cream. Now guess why they called it that," the blond chuckled. Sora shared his laughter.

"Anyway, what makes you think Kairi likes me that way?" He inquired, his voice dropping low as though afraid to be overheard.

"She's always blushing around you, and also, Naminé told me."

"Naminé? Kairi said that she doesn't talk to her much."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she can't hear her thoughts. Just like I can hear what you're thinking when I'm inside you."

"Really?" Sora looked at his Nobody in a mixture of surprise and curiosity. Roxas nodded, shrugging his shoulders at the brunet's unasked question.

"Hey, I'm you, remember? So whatever you're thinking, it's me thinking it."

Sora was pensive for a moment. "That doesn't sound right. Even if you are me, I don't feel like I'm talking to myself, it feels more like I'm talking to a completely different person."

"Well, that's true. I'm the smarter you."

"Hey!"

Roxas laughed. After a moment, Sora joined him.

They lapsed into silence after that, as Sora lay down on the beach, one hand behind his head, the other holding his ice cream.

"You know, I always dreamed about going to the beach one day, eating ice cream and watching the sunset with my friends," Roxas said reflectively, breaking the silence at last. "But this is good enough for me."

Sora turned to look at him. "You mean your friends from the organization?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah, we planned on going the next vacation day."

"And what happened?"

"We never got another day off before the organization fell apart."

"Oh," Sora was quiet for a moment, feeling his Nobody's melancholy. "Well, I know it's not the same as seeing Axel again, but you've got me, Kairi, and Riku now. And Naminé too. So you've still got friends, even if they're not the same as your other ones."

Roxas was touched by his Other's words. For a few minutes, he didn't say anything. Then the brunet got up, having finished his ice cream, and he finally spoke.

"Thanks, Sora."

"No problem," the boy smiled, as he placed his hands behind his head. "I should warn you though, Riku's pretty PO'd at you. He swore he'd kick your arse next time he saw you for telling Kairi he's gay."

"Ha!" Roxas gave a derisive laugh. "Please. Last time we fought, he had to use the darkness to defeat me, after I beat his sorry arse again and again. Riku's got nothing on me."

"I dunno," Sora contemplated. "Riku's gotten pretty strong since the last time you guys fought, I wouldn't be surprised if he actually beat you this time."

"Wanna bet on that?"

Sora grinned. "Okay. Loser has to…"

"Buy the other sea salt ice cream for a week!"

"You're on!" Sora's smile broadened.

"Good, let's shake on it," Roxas held out his hand.

The brunet looked at it for a moment, before gripping it in a firm handshake.

It was definitely on.

* * *

A/N:

whooooaaaa, this totally did not turn out the way i was expecting it to! originally this was supposed to be Sora having a chat with Roxas about his keyblades, and it just turned into a continuation of last chapter's story, and then somehow evolved into Sora/Roxas bonding, ending with a challenge for Roxas to beat Riku in a match.

Yeah, go figure.

I like how it turned out though. I was listening to Aqua's theme song while writing this, so maybe that's why it turned out more...idk, familial than i intended it to.

Okay, next chapter FOR REAL will be Sora talking to Roxas about keyblades.

That being said, i'm not going to be able to update for a couple of days, but i'll prob. be back on Thursday with the chapter for you guys.

Review, if it so inclines you to -heart-


End file.
